A New Point of View
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Some of Forks High School's students reflect on the relationship of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. Now includes Charlie's POV of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is just a quick one shot that would not leave me alone! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I am not. Sigh.**

**Jessica Stanley**

I think it's like, totally weird. Nobody knew for the longest time that they were together. I mean, come on, they barely ever touch. I bet that means they don't have sex.

Everyone would whisper about them, but it was freaky 'cause it was like they knew. They'd be walking together and Alice would smile and Jasper would kinda smile in a pained kinda way. Then, she'd look at him, like all sympathetic. Get over yourself Jasper, everyone else has to deal with school too.

I remember when Tyler Crowley asked Alice out and Jasper was right there! It was hilarious. No one knew they were together and Tyler just waltzes up and says "Alice, wanna go out sometime?"

Alice smiled slightly. "I have a boyfriend." She looked up the whole foot to Jasper's angry face. He wrapped his arm possessively around Alice and sneered at Tyler. Then, they turned and walked off down the hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, everyone laughed at Tyler. I think we had all been pretty shocked. Rosalie and Emmett freely made out. I think they even had a few quickies in the broom closet. They made it obvious they were together. It took everyone over three months to find out about Jasper and Alice. I think, if Tyler hadn't made a move, we probably still wouldn't know. That's pretty fucked up, if you ask me.

**Mike Newton**

Jasper and Alice? Well, it's kinda like…they just are, you know? I think it's pretty weird how they're so different, yet they're so happy together. They'll just look at each other and all of sudden it's like all happy-happy-joy-joy. It's actually kind of sickening.

Though I'd never admit it to _anyone_, Jasper freaked the fuck outta me. Even though Emmett was bigger than Jasper, at least Emmett _laughed_. Jasper looked like he wanted to murder someone. I felt like that person was going to be me.

It made me feel bad for Alice, kinda. Jasper's so much…bigger than her. He could probably kill her just by looking at her a certain way.

It was strange. They barely ever touched, yet you could almost tell how much they loved each other. I know that's kinda cheesy and gooey, but it was almost like… Well, it was kind of like they were above PDA. It was like they didn't need to prove anything to anybody. That's the only reason for PDA, proving that you were dating someone. Jasper and Alice knew this. They were above this.

If anyone ever found out I thought this, I would be one dead man, that's for sure. And Jasper would be the one killing me. Shit.

**Tyler Crowley**

Don't even get me started.

They're so superficial and dumb. I bet they aren't really in love. You have to touch to be in love! Kissing, fucking, all that shit, that's love. They're just too stupid to know this.

If I had dated Alice (because I am so much better than _Jasper_) I would've kissed her in public. That way, everyone would know she was mine. I would be so much better for her because Jasper was creepy and fucking tall. He towers over her while I don't. He's all wrong for her.

But, she has to be stupid and date him. I bet it's just because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Whatever. She'll come to me when she wants a _real_ man.

**Lauren Mallory**

Why should I care? They're just another couple who thinks they're so much better than everyone. Okay, so Jasper's pretty hot, but Alice is just some midget who got lucky when she was adopted by Jasper's foster parents. Isn't that incest? Disgusting.

Oh wait, it wouldn't be incest. If they don't touch, they don't have sex, so it's all good. Still, ew.

I am sooo much prettier than Alice! What does she have that I don't? I mean, seriously, her boobs barely exist. Jasper seriously can't be satisfied with _that_. He probably wants a real woman, like me. I have longer _blonde_ hair and big boobs. And I'm not almost a legal midget.

But if he wants to take the short route, be my fucking guest. He'll wish Alice was me in a few years.

**Eric Yorkie**

I don't mind them much. They're just there, you know? Personally, I think Rosalie is so much sexier than Alice. But if I had to describe Jasper and Alice, I'd say that their relationship was peaceful. They weren't constantly jumping each other and sucking each other's faces off. This is a little bit of a relief because eventually, that gets extremely disturbing.

I bet a lot of parents wished their kids were like Jasper and Alice with the no-touching thing. I bet that's why they get to live together, because Dr. and Mrs. Cullen trust them not to get pregnant. I think they're much too responsible to get pregnant.

But I think it'd be pretty cool if they did, because it would be a huge scandal. There hasn't been anything interesting ever since the Cullens got here.

Sigh.

**Angela Weber**

They're incredibly sweet! It's just so adorable when they look at each other. Jasper will look all pained for some reason, but Alice will turn to him and smile. And then Jasper smiles, however briefly.

I think I'm the only person in the whole school (besides the other Cullens) who has ever seen them kiss.

I had gotten out of my last class late because I was talking to Mr. Berty about a project. When I went outside to walk home, I had to cross the parking lot. I was surprised to find Jasper and Alice together.

They hadn't seemed to see me, but they were waiting by Edward's Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were nowhere in sight.

Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms, her chin resting on his chest. He had leaned down and kissed her, once quickly, before kissing her longer and deeper. Afterwards, she had giggled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. He had smiled wider than I had ever seen.

I had hated to ruin their moment, so I had turned and walked around the building, taking the long way home.

I don't care what other people say about them, they're just jealous. Everyone wants love like Jasper and Alice's. Anyone with eyes could tell how deeply and utterly _in love_ they are.

It's so romantic. I wish I had someone like Jasper.

I hid my smile behind my fist. Apparently, everyone felt like thinking about Jasper and Alice today.

I glanced at my siblings sitting two rows over and one row back. Jasper was holding on tightly to Alice's hand. She was his support, his rock. I think- know- that without Alice, he would be lost or dead.

Alice looked up to meet my gaze, cocking her head in question.

I shook his head, meaning that I would tell her later.

Alice still looked curious, but she nodded. Quickly, she turned to Jasper. Her fingers ran down his arm in simple comfort. But I could hear how much deference it made.

Hmm, even I'm thinking about them. I guess they are quite the interesting subject.

It's quite laughable that most think they don't have sex_._ I bit my lip to stop myself from chuckling. Obviously they don't understand marriage.

As soon as I had decided to tell Alice later, she got a vision. She turned to me, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were bright. I smirked at her.

She turned back to Jasper, quietly filling him in. He grinned and I heard his struggle become less and less as his mind shifted to the teenagers in the classroom, thinking about them.

"Do you think I should kiss you in front of Tyler Crowley?" Jasper murmured to Alice.

I chuckled.

Alice smirked. "Shame shame Jazz."

Instead, he just kissed her nose, quickly. Tyler Crowley, who was sitting behind them, glared at Jasper.

As if Tyler would ever stand a chance. You just can't break up soul mates. Not unless you want to die.

It is nice to get a new point of view on a subject that seems so retired to me, though.


	2. Note

**Note: Sorry about the confusion. Yes, the last part is Edward. The story did have page breaks, but stupid Fanfiction felt like being a bitch and didn't put them in. Ugh. But, yeah, whatever.**


	3. Marriage or Lack Thereof

**A/N: it was requested by ****Alex Luceli that I do a part two kind of thing, so I did. I hope people like as much as the first one. **

**This takes place during Breaking Dawn, in case you can't tell. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jessica Stanley**

So Emmett and Rosalie got married. And Bella and Edward got married. But Jasper and Alice? What the hell, they didn't. I'm pretty sure they aren't. That's just weird. Are they going to be like one of those creepy couples that get all involved and don't even ever get married?

Do they think this makes them special and unique or something? I know people like that. Like, my aunt isn't married to her boyfriend, but I still call him my uncle. But the weird thing is, that they're like, already like family and even though they're not married, would a niece or nephew call them Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper? Because, like, both of them are Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's siblings.

Ugh, this is too confusing and it's pissing me off.

**Mike Newton**

If you ask me, I think that they're some kind of mystery. Even in the three or four years the Cullens have lived in Forks, no one has been able to figure out just how it is with them. They're so secretive. I guess they have a right to be secretive, but it's just unusual around here.

When I lived in California, I knew so many couples that just stopped in the middle of the hallway and made out. True, there are some people like that in Forks, but still Alice and Jasper are the most private couple I've ever heard of. I mean, they could already be married and no one would know because they don't feel the need to share it. It's really a lot to wrap your head around, I think.

**Tyler Crowley**

I think that the fact that they're not married means that they don't have a good relationship. Everyone knows that you don't marry someone you don't love. So that must be what's happening. See, I always knew I would be better.

But whatever, I'm over it. I have a girlfriend and she's taller and hotter than Alice Cullen. So Alice can just keep going on with her messed up relationship with Jasper. Whatever suites them.

I don't even know why people care. The Cullens are old news anyway.

**Lauren Mallory**

So like, everyone's graduating and people are all going to start getting married or leaving Forks for good. I know I'm outta here the second I get the chance. But as far I know, as far as anyone knows, Alice and Jasper are doing neither. They adoptive/foster father is a fucking doctor! Of course they could get into college! Why wouldn't they? Or at least get married and waste their lives here.

I think they're just stupid and that's why they're not getting married. They probably want to keep their relationship 'young' and 'not so complicated'. At least, those were my parents' motivations not to get married. Psht, they did a good job of that when they had me. I am so going to laugh when he knocks her up and they're forced to get married.

**Eric Yorkie**

It's just plain weird. I mean, it's obvious that they really like each other. When you really like someone, you marry them. It's that simple. Come on, how hard could it be? They've been together longer than Bella and Edward have and _they're_ married! Just get it over with already so we can all stop obsessing over it! I'm not even kidding. It's what _everyone_ seems to be talking about.

I guess this is kind of the scandal I hoped for a little while ago. It's not exactly a teen pregnancy, but it's almost as good in a small town like this. I suppose it's all the same to the gossipers of Forks.

**Angela Weber**

I don't think anyone else has ever noticed it. It's not like she even tries to hide it, it's right in plain sight. People are just too occupied to notice the wedding ring on Alice's left hand. Or maybe they'd notice Jasper's wedding ring.

Just because they didn't announce it to the whole town doesn't mean they aren't married. It probably just means they eloped sometime. I think that's so much more their style. And it's also more romantic.

I guess when people are running dry with gossip and they need _something_ to talk about, they dig the Alice/Jasper relationship. For a while, it was Bella and Edward, but they're on their honeymoon, so now it's all about Jasper and Alice rumors. People just need to mind their own business sometimes.

I smirked as I heard yet another whisper from a local. "They're not married."

I really don't get why that's such a big deal. If they want us to announce it or say that we're getting married, well that's not going to happen. One wedding is all we need.

Jasper squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. He smirked.

I cocked my head in question.

He just glanced around, showing me with body language that he was indicating all the staring people.

I chuckled. "We're the talk of the town."

Jasper laughed. "I guess so."

When we came to the woods meeting the road, we sped up our pace from human to a faster speed.

"You'll never believe what I heard Lauren Mallory say to Jessica Stanley," I told Jasper, grinning.

"Oh?"

"She thinks you're going to 'knock me up'."

Jasper and I laughed. "Oh yes, very probable."

It didn't really matter what other people said. We had gotten used to letting it all just bounce off years ago. Now, it's just good for laughs.


	4. Charlie's Revelation

**A/N: In a way, this was suggested by Elise Suzanne. **

**Takes place between **_**Eclipse **_**and **_**Breaking Dawn**_

**This is a little different than the other chapters, since it's an actual story and not just people's thoughts. I hope everyone likes it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's POV

I stirred the contents of the pot sitting on our stove, glancing over my shoulder at Charlie sitting on the couch in the living room. He had invited Alice over for dinner tonight, without Edward. Alice had agreed, despite the fact that she obviously didn't eat. I had told her it was okay she said no, but she told me she wanted to come.

So, now I was cooking dinner for a vampire that didn't eat human food. Nice.

Charlie had made sure Edward wouldn't be here. It still annoyed me a bit that Charlie didn't like him. It worried me what he'd think when I told him we were getting married.

Setting the table with three places, I called Charlie into the kitchen.

"When is Alice getting here?" Charlie asked, entering the kitchen. I didn't answer because there had been a knock on the door just then.

Charlie's POV

Bella went to get the door, but I stopped her and told her I'd get it. She nodded and went back to setting the table.

When I opened the door, I was shocked when I didn't just see little Alice Cullen. I saw little Alice Cullen, linking arms with a tall blonde boy.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

Bella appeared next to me. "Oh, hey Jasper. Hi Alice."

"Hi Bella, Charlie," Alice said with a smile. She turned her gold eyes on me. "Charlie, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

I choked a bit in surprise. Why hadn't Bella told me Alice had a boyfriend? Even worse, a boyfriend that looked like he wanted to and _could_ kill me? "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, boyfriend," Alice repeated. She looked up at Jasper with complete adoration.

Jasper smiled, though it looked forced. "It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan." He held out a hand.

I shook his hand, already used to the unusual cold skin of the Cullen family. He had a firm hand shake, and I fought not to wince at his tight grip.

Alice and Jasper followed Bella and I into the kitchen. Bella got out another plate. Apparently, she hadn't known that Jasper would be here either.

I sat down across from Jasper, but he kept his head down, looking at the table, his jaw clenched. I shifted easily; the awkward tension in the room seemed to be getting to everyone. Besides Alice, that is.

Alice put her hand on Jasper's arm, in what seemed like reassurance. It puzzled me, but I didn't bring it up.

Bella set Jasper's plate on the table in front of him and sat next to me. I cleared my throat and Jasper looked up.

"So…how long have you been dating?" I asked. Alice smiled.

"Six years," she stated proudly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Six years?"

"Ever since Carlisle adopted me. I met Jasper and it just…happened, you know? We fell in love, even at such young ages."

Jasper said nothing. He just pushed around the food on his plate with his fork. Alice seemed too into the conversation to even think about eating.

Bella took a bite. She seemed used to Jasper's strange behavior, unfazed even. Of course, spending all the time she does with _Edward_, she had to have been around Alice and Jasper enough.

"Jasper," I started. He nodded in acknowledgement. "What are your plans for the future? College, marriage?"

"I'm planning on going to college, possibly majoring in law. Alice and I do plan to get married when the time is right and things have slowed down a bit."

Alice smiled and placed her left hand on the table. "He gave me this ring when I was fifteen, saying that we'd get married someday. So, technically, we're engaged."

I choked on the food I had been swallowing. I hadn't been expecting _that_. As I stared at the ring, I wondered how I had never seen it before. Now, I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Marriage is a good thing, right Dad?" Bella asked, somewhat nervously.

I narrowed my eyes, turning to her. "Why?"

"Why isn't it?" Alice cried happily. Jasper cracked a smile and turned to watch Alice. "You get to plan it all and everything!" She met Bella's eyes briefly before looking back towards me. "Except, Jasper and I plan to get eloped."

"Eloped?" I asked in confusion. Getting eloped instead of having a huge ceremony with hundreds of people just wasn't Alice. It seemed like it was all Jasper. I didn't like the control he had over her and her decisions. If she wanted a big wedding, she should be able to have a big wedding.

"Well…at least not a big ceremony." Alice shrugged. "Better for us. We like to keep our relationship private and personal."

I turned to Jasper, who was still watching Alice with complete devotion and utter worship. It caught me off guard and the question I had been intending died on my lips. From that look I could tell he would never hurt her. Jasper was head over heels in love with Alice, as she with him. It was obvious that they lived solely for each other. You could tell by the way they would subtly glance at each other, as though saying things no one else understood. You could tell by the way they always had to be touching in some way, even if it was just fingertips against a forearm. Their love wasn't complicated, it just simply was.

This revelation made me feel so much better about the dangerous looking boy sitting next to the tiny girl I considered a second daughter. I knew that I could trust him to never hurt Alice.

"Charlie?" Alice asked, cocking her head in question. Both Jasper and Bella were also looking at me.

"Uh…I was just going to say that's nice." I turned my eyes to my plate.

When I looked up, Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes, most likely having a silent conversation off in their own world. I smiled slightly.

Alice looked away to the clock on the wall. "Oh, well, Esme and Carlisle were expecting us home soon. Thank you so much for dinner Bella, Charlie. We should do this again another time."

She hopped off her chair. Jasper stood as well, holding out his hand to me. "It was nice meeting you Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie," I told him, shaking his hand firmly.

"Charlie," he amended with a smile and a nod.

"Bye Bella! See you soon. We can go shopping," Alice told Bella as she grabbed Jasper's hand and they headed toward the door.

Bella froze, mid-step. "Shopping?"

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll have fun, I promise." Alice flashed a grin over her shoulder before they disappeared around the corner. Moments later the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard.

I turned to Bella and she smiled slightly. "Sorry Dad, I didn't know Jasper was going to be here."

"Don't be sorry, I was going to meet him eventually, right?" I replied easily, heading toward the living room. Pausing, I turned to Bella, who was cleaning the table. "I like that boy."

She frowned. "And you still don't like Edward?"

I chuckled. "Nope."

"Why not?" Bella turned, the dishes forgotten.

"Edward's broken your heart, left you empty and hurting. Jasper, I get the feeling, would rather die than leave Alice."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it and sighed. "You're right Dad. Jasper would rather die than hurt her. But Edward loves me and regrets what he's done every day. I hope you can realize that someday." She sighed and set to cleaning the table once again.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, though I wasn't watching it. Instead I was thinking not only about Jasper and Alice and my revelation about them, but I was also thinking about Bella's words, letting them sink in. For some reason, I felt there was a change on the horizon. A change that would alter everything. I had a feeling that change wouldn't be about Jasper and Alice and that worried me.


End file.
